Electronic display devices such as televisions, monitors, video receivers, and projectors often provide switchable multiple digital and analog input ports. The signal from a particular audio/video input port may be selected to output a particular audio/video signal by the electronic display device. No overall industry-standard exists to specify the type, location, or configuration of the audio/video input jacks, receptacles, ports, and like inputs on the electronic devices. Rather, the type and configuration of the audio/video inputs varies depending on the designated features of the display device, hardware capabilities of the display device, and other factors such as costs or design considerations.
Different brands and types of models of display devices within a same brand may provide varying layouts and inputs, as well as different user interfaces to switch between input sources. While newer technologies such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Digital Visual Interface (DVI), and DisplayPort attempt to provide uniform digital input interfaces for audiovisual content, locations of the respective input sources may be unknown to users. A user may not know that a particular input port (e.g., ‘HDMI 2’, one of four HDMI ports located on the back of a television) corresponds to a specific audiovisual output device (e.g., video output from a cable box). Often, a skilled user needs to learn and memorize the input source locations, including the number and position of the respective input ports, to select and display the correct audiovisual content. In addition, once a display device is mounted on a wall, for example, the user may not know which input on the back of the display device is in use or corresponds to a particular audiovisual source.